There has been proposed an operating method of a separation recovery system of CO2 utilizing a steel plant facility. In this operating method, by-product gas and exhaust heat generated from the steel plant facility in an iron-making process are supplied to a business owner side facility pertaining to the steel plant facility.
In the business owner side facility, CO2 is separated and recovered from the by-product gas by utilizing the supplied exhaust heat. At this time, the supply amounts of the by-product gas and the exhaust heat are measured, and a running cost is charged to the business owner side according to the measured supply amounts. As a result, operation of separation and recovery system of CO2 is established as a business enterprise.
Further, installing a CO2 recovery facility as described above in a thermal power generation plant is in progress. In a thermal power generation plant having the CO2 recovery facility, it is demanded to predict the recovery amount of CO2 which is generated as exhaust gas during thermal power generation, the fuel consumption amount, and so on, assuming trading of what is called a CO2 emission right.
Here, the CO2 recovery facility installed in the thermal power generation plant is assumed to operate by using as power sources, for example, a part of steam which is a power source of a steam turbine generator and a part of power which is actually generated. Accordingly, when operating output (power of operation) of the aforementioned steam turbine generator or the like is varied, the temperature of steam supplied to the CO2 recovery facility side, the state of pressure, and the like also vary. Accompanying this variation, the capability of recovering CO2 by the CO2 recovery facility also varies.
That is, when the temperature of steam and the state of pressure vary, the efficiency of collecting heat from steam also varies, and thus optimal conditions for operating the CO2 recovery facility efficiently also vary. Therefore, to predict the above-described recovery amount of CO2 and fuel consumption amount with high accuracy, a prediction calculation considering the variation of the state of steam which varies according to the operating output of the steam turbine generator or the like, that is, thermal energy amount supplied to the CO2 recovery facility side, or the like is necessary.
As a method of predicting the recovery amount of CO2, for example, in a report by IPCC (Intergovernmental Panel On Climate Change), a prediction calculation method and the like using fixed values, such as an average value or a representative value, as conditional values representing operating conditions or the like of equipment are currently applied. In consideration of such a situation, the operating side of the thermal power generation plant desires to comprehend optimal operating conditions of the thermal power generation facility which can realize efficient recovery of CO2 and efficient fuel consumption.